Clothes and Kisses
by Donutsareawesome
Summary: I looked nervously back at the bed. He was still snoring as loudly. My gaze switched to his clothes then back to him. 'He won't wake up now! It's too early for him. Besides it's not like he has to know.' I stood there, in my black tank-top and green pajama shorts, staring at the ground. After a few minutes of mentally battling myself, I decided to do it. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_~lol so like I just found this in my documents and I decided to post it __ ~_

~IDK y but I just had a sudden feeling like I had to write this….. WELL I HOPE YALL LIKE IT _~_

Btw, the characters aren't mine

I looked nervously back at the bed. He was still snoring as loudly. My gaze switched to his clothes then back to him. _'He won't wake up now! It's too early for him. Besides it's not like he has to know.' _I stood there, in my black tank-top and green pajama shorts, staring at the ground. After a few minutes of mentally battling myself, I decided to do it.

I slowly slid my shorts down my legs while I watched Natsu carefully. As soon as my shorts hit the floor, I ran to where his pants were. I quickly put them on me. They were big on me, so I looked around for his belt. Soon enough I found it. I continued to put the rest of his clothes on. I had everything on besides his scarf. _'I couldn't wear that… it's just too valuable to him.' _

Natsu laid spread out, taking up my whole bed, only in his boxers and his scarf. I sighed, _'When will that baka ever learn.' _ Then I got this crazy I idea. Once again, I glanced nervously at his sleeping form. He didn't move at all. I let go of the breath I was holding, and cleared my throat. I lowered my voice to sound like a guy and said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, kneel before me!"

I giggled at myself. "WHAT?! Gray, you will not kneel?! Then you shall be punished!" I took a deep breath, "Roar of the…" I clasped my hands together like how Natsu does, "FIRE DRAGON!" I breathed out of my hands very loud and wild. When I was done, my hands were at my sides and I was breathing heavily.

"HAHA! Take THAT Gray!" I puffed out my chest thinking Natsu would do that. _'Hmmmmm what would he do next? Oh I know…' _ "ERZA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" I started to punch the air like Erza was there. Then I brought my right and left and together and yell, "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" I made this noise with my mouth to sound like I actually did something. Then I punched and kicked the air some more. I was breathing very heavy when I was done. "I HAVE DEFEATED THE MI- AHHH!" I jumped back and fell flat on my butt. I looked up to find Natsu staring at me with his eyebrows up and a HUGE smirk across his face. My face turned bright red.

This only increased his smirk. "_Lucy_..." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" Amusement danced in his eyes. I stammered, "I… Ummm… Uhhhhh…." _'Damn, I wasn't paying attention and I forget he was here! Shit, what do I do?!'_

_**Natsu's POV:**__  
_I woke up to the sound of Gray's name. _'Where is that bastard?!' _I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around for him. But what I found instead surprised me to the core. Lucy was in my clothes! Then she sucked in a big breath and said, "Roar of the…" My eyes popped out of my head. _'What is she doing!?' _ She clasped her hands together and yelled, "FIRE DRAGON!"

She blew out a whole bunch of air. _'Is she… pretending… to be me?' _As soon as I thought that, she said (with her voice and octave lower), "HAHA! Take THAT Gray!" A smile grew on my face. _'So she IS pretending to be me.'_

I waited patiently for her to either stop or see me. Finally (After defeating imaginary Erza) she saw me. Her face turned bright red, which increased the smirk on my face. I tapped my chin like I was in deep thought. "I think your missing something." I looked down at my scarf. "OH! I know what it is!" I carefully un-wrapped my scarf from my neck, then I walked over to her and wrapped it around her neck. I pulled her hair out underneath the scarf. "_Natsu…" _ She looked at me with her eyes wide as plates. "Why are you letting me wear your scarf? It's very special to you." I gave her my signature grin, "But you're also very special to me."

_**3**__**rd**__** person's POV:  
**_Lucy gasped, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Natsu was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Lucy pulled away but they both still had their arms around each other. Natsu leaned down and put his forehead on Lucy's. "When did you get all sappy?" Lucy asked. Natsu laughed and replied, "When I met you." Then he kissed her. Lucy kissed him back with everything she had.

Happy flew in the window, ruining the moment. "NATSU!" Happy screamed. He tackled Natsu to the ground with a hug. Then Lucy's door was kicked down and Erza and Gray ran in. "Lucy! Natsu! You guys are ok!" Lucy looked at her like she grew another head. "Well of course we're ok, why wouldn't we be?"

Natsu and happy were off the ground. Happy said, "We thought something happened to you guys when you didn't show up at the guild this morning. We looked everywhere for you guys but couldn't find you, so we thought to look at your place, Lucy." Lucy asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, what time is it?" Gray replied, "Eh about 2:30." "She didn't ask you ice princesses." Natsu said. "What'd you call me flame brain?!" "You heard me popsicle."

"GUYS! This isn't the time to be fighting!" Lucy yelled. Erza was just about to hit both boys on the head when Gray yelled, "Well at least I have somebody who likes me!" _**(A/N: and yes he's talking about Juvia ;]) **_"WRONG!" Natsu walked (more like stomped) over to Lucy and kissed her. He pulled away and her face turned red from embarrassment. "Natsu!" Lucy hissed. "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" Everyone went quiet. Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "Baka, no."

Natsu's eyes widen and Gray's smirk grew. "What? Why not!" Lucy replied, "Because baka, even though I love you, I don't want you to ask me out because of some argument." Natsu blinked a couple of times and tilted his head sideways. "Wait, you _love _me?" Lucy said, "I didn't- *gasp* I…. Uhhhhh…. I….. I GOTTA GO!" and with that said, Lucy ran off. Natsu stood there for a couple of seconds (his mind was processing what Lucy said) He ran after her yelling, "Wait, Lucy! Come back here!"

Gray and Erza looked at each other. "Uh what just happened?" Erza asked. "I'm not quite sure…" Gray answered.

_~Well that's the end! I hoped you liked it! Goodbye for now!~_


	2. Chapter 2

_~So whats up? I guess im making a second chapter to this lol __~_

Erza asked, "Wait, was Lucy wearing Natsu's clothes?" Happy thought for a moment, "Aye! Natsu was in his boxers too! He must be stripping like Gray now!" Happy turned to Gray, "What did you do to Natsu?!" "I didn't do anything!" Gray yelled. Gray thought out loud, "I wonder what they could've done…" Happy got a goofy smile on his face, "They llllllliikkkee each other."

_**~Natsu and Lucy~**_

_**Natsu's POV:  
**__**  
**_"Wait, Lucy! Come back here!" I chased after her. I easily caught up to her in the matter of minutes. We were under a tree and Lucy was panting. "Why won't you be my girlfriend?" Lucy face turned red, "Because baka, you can't just ask me to beat Gray!" "I wasn't asking you out because of that weirdo. I asked you out because I love you! Gosh Lucy you're such a weirdo." Lucy hit me in the arm hard. "What was that for?!" I asked rubbing my arm. "Baka! Why didn't you say that sooner?" Then she kissed me. "I love you too, now ask me again."

I huffed, "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" She laughed her adorable laugh and said, "I would love too." She kissed me again but with way more passion. Our kiss was interrupted though. "Lucy? Natsu?" A familiar voice asked. "Salamander?" I got aggravated really quickly. I heard Lucy squeal, "OMIGOSH! LEVY!" She ran over to Levy and hugged her. I was about to say something to Gajeel but then Lucy squealed again, "You guys are a thing?!" I looked at Lucy with confusion. _'Levy and Gajeel? Please that's impossible… but she does smell like him… No… No way Levy… They… mated..?' _

My eyes grew wide. Gajeel got this big smirk on his face like he read my mind. I swiftly walked up to levy and smelled her. Lucy and Levy looked at me like I grew three heads. Gajeel said, "I guess I beat you this time Salamander. Geehee." Lucy asked, "What is he talking about Natsu?" I growled, "Him and Levy mated. She has his sent all over her." Levy's face turned redder than Erza's hair. Levy then changed the subject, "Um Lucy, why are you in Natsu's clothes? And why is he only in his boxers?" I looked down and realized Levy was right. I looked over to Lucy and her face was bright red, "I-I can e-explain."

I walked over to Lucy, "I must beat Gajeel, come on Lucy." Gajeel replied, "Geehee, have fun Salamander, you can never beat me." I took Lucy's hand and started to drag her away. Lucy asked, "What are we gonna do?" I gave her my signature grin, "It's obvious. We're gonna make a baby!"

_~That is the end of my story children, I will let imagination fill in the rest for you _


	3. Other Story

_this is an authors note. So i decided to write a sequel to this (taking you're guy's advice) but it might take me longer because i never wrote a story with lemons and it makes me kinda embarrassed. I'll post it as soon as i can. I hope you guys wont be too mad if it sucks. And i apologize right now if it does actually suck._**_ I'll tell you the name of the story when it is finished._**


End file.
